mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Rarity/Galeria
Primeira temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity appalled S1E1.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 1 Rarity cutie mark S01E02.png|A Amizade é Mágica, Parte 2 Rarity YES S1E03.png|O Convite Extra Rarity and Fluttershy gathering apples S1E4.png|Temporada de Coice na Macieira I feel a sneeze coming on S1E5.png|A Rainha das Brincadeiras Rarity's grace and beauty S01E06.png|Caçadores de Exibicionistas Rarity persuading S1E7.png|Dracofobia Rarity sad S01E08.png|Olhe bem antes de Ir Dormir Rarity Harity S1E09.png|Rédea nas Fofocas Rarity delighted by helpful parasprites S1E10.png|A Praga do Século Rarity carrying a basket S1E11.png|Passagem do Inverno Rarity, Pinkie & Fluttershy S1E13.png|A Corrida das Folhas Rarity uses her magic to move items around her S1E14.png|Feita para o Sucesso Rarity is ready S1E16.png|Arco-Íris Supersônico Rarity in gold silk S1E17.png|A Mestra do Olhar Applejack Rainbow and Rarity looking from backstage S1E18.png|As Artistas Rarity distraught at the Diamond Dogs S1E19.png|Os Cães-Diamante Rarity looking fabulous S1E20.png|O Verde não Fica bem em Você Rarity mud mask cucumbers S1E21.png|Barril de Pólvora Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|Um Pássaro no Casco Filly Rarity bored S1E23.png|As Crônicas das Marcas Rarity and Opal walk S1E24.png|Tudo Termina bem com a Coruja Também Rarity winking S1E25.png|Festa de uma Só Rarity following Prince Blueblood into the garden S1E26.png|A Melhor Noite de Todas Segunda temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity giant diamond S2E01.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 1 The hoarder S2E2.png|Retorno à Harmonia – Parte 2 Rarity Drama Queen S2E3.png|Lição Zero Rarity discovered S02E05.png|Encontro das Irmãs de Casco Rarity happy S2E6.png|Belas Pústulas Rarity 'she's sorry' S2E07.png|Que Ganhe o Melhor Animal de Estimação! Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png|A Misteriosa Égua do Bem Rarity with croquet mallet in mouth S2E09.png|A Simplicidade e a Elite Rarity hushing Spike S2E10.png|O segredo do Meu Excesso Rarity put crown wrong way S2E11.png|Noite da Lareira Calorosa Rarity no no no S2E13.png|Os Bebês Cake Rarity not return S2E14.png|O Último Rodeio Rarity lovely S2E15.png|O Espremedor de Cidra Superveloz 6.000 Rarity silk pajamas S2E16.png|Leia e Chore Pinkie Pie friends 2 S2E18.png|Finalmente um Amigo Rarity in tears NO! S2E19.png|Fazendo Pé Firme Rarity in Spike's dream S2E20.png|Já Estava na Hora Rarity the fierce!! S2E21.png|A Busca do Dragão Rarity gasp S2E23.png|Ponyville Confidencial Rarity flinch S2E24.png|Mistério no Expresso da Amizade Rarity derps out S02E25.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 1 Psycho Rarity S02E26.png|Casamento em Canterlot – Parte 2 Terceira temporada Rarity sparkling eyes S3E1.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 1 Rarity working hard S3E2.png|O Império do Cristal – Parte 2 Rarity made a new outfit S3E3.png|Excesso de Pinkie Pies Rarity & Twilight looking S3E4.png|Uma Maçã Ruim Rarity ear drop S3E5.png|Duelo Mágico Rarity not that one S3E6.png|Com Insônia em Ponyville Rarity hugging Thunderlane S3E7.png|Academia Wonderbolts Rarity something's missing S3E8.png|Reunião da Família Apple Rarity organize S3E9.png|Spike às suas Ordens Rarity Rainbow Dash S3E10.png|Mantenha a Calma e Continue Batendo as Asas Rarity & Spike in reflection S3E11.png|Só com Companheiros Inseparáveis Rarity just a noise S3E12.png|Jogos para Pôneis Rarity panicking S03E13.png|A Cura do Mistério Mágico My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Rarity presents pony ears and tail EG.png|Equestria Girls Quarta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Twilight in stained glass S4E1.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 1 Main cast venturing through the Everfree Forest S4E2.png|A Princesa Twilight Sparkle – Parte 2 Rarity "by far the most ungrateful" S4E03.png|O Castelo Rarity looking away from mirror S4E04.png|Daring Do Rarity as Radiance S4E06.png|Pôneis Poderosos Rarity "...that's Flutterbat!" S4E07.png|Morcegos! Rainbow glow on Rarity's iris S4E08.png|Rarity Vai para Manehattam Group photo S4E10.png|A Queda de Rainbow Rarity 'They mustn't be disturbed!' S4E11.png|Três É Demais Main cast stops Pinkie from leaving S4E12.png|Orgulhosa Pinkie Rarity listening to AJ talking S4E13.png|Modos Simples Rarity singing with her hoof pointing up S4E14.png|Filli Vanilli Rarity looking at her wings S4E16.png|Não é Fácil Ser Breezies Rarity wearing a big hat S4E18.png|A Visita de Maud Rarity levitating a dress S4E19.png|Para Quem Sweetie Belle Trabalha? Rarity "thanks to the vision of Flaire De Mare" S4E21.png|Testando, Testando 1, 2, 3 Applejack and Rarity still arguing S4E22.png|Trocas! Rarity's eyes turn green S4E23.png|Manifestação Inspiradora Pinkie, Rarity, and Applejack worried S4E24.png|Jogos de Equestria Pinkie and Rarity haven't found anything S4E25.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 1 Twilight's Kingdom final group photo S4E26.png|O Reino da Twilight – Parte 2 My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png|Música para os Meus Ouvidos Rarity gasping EG2.png|Focada na Guitarra Rarity nuzzling kitten EG2.png|Hamstercalipse Rainbow Dash and Rarity impressed EG2.png|A Pinkie na Cabeça Rarity hovering with keytar EG2.png|Tocadora de Piano Flam suggesting "anvil jokers" EG2.png|Um Estojo para o Baixo Rarity looking bored EG2.png|Vem Dançar! Rarity and Rainbow Dash rocking out EG2.png|Dia Perfeito para a Diversão Sunset and friends on blue background EG2.png|Meu Passado Não é Hoje Sunset and Rarity standing on a big flower EG2.png|Amizade Através das Idades Rarity on the runway with living mannequins EG2.png|Life is a Runway Rarity on purple Better Than Ever backdrop EG2.png|Filme Quinta temporada :Episódios: 1 - 13 • 14 - 26 Rarity repulsed by village fashion S5E1.png|The Cutie Map - Part 1 Rarity "even without my cutie mark" S5E2.png|The Cutie Map - Part 2 Rarity can't decide which decoration to remove S5E3.png|Castle Sweet Castle DJ Pon-3, Octavia, and Rarity disapprove S5E4.png|Bloom & Gloom Rarity about to cry as well S5E5.png|Tanks for the Memories Rarity covered in slime S5E7.png|Make New Friends but Keep Discord Twilight's friends looking at her S5E9.png|Slice of Life Rarity "Satisfactory, I'd say" S5E11.png|Party Pooped Pictures of Twilight and her friends S5E12.png|Amending Fences Rarity "what kind of monster would do this?!" S5E13.png|Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Rarity talks about her dream S5E14.png|Canterlot Carousel My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Curtas de animação A Ciência da Magia The Rainbooms entering the science lab EG3.png Rainbooms confused EG3.png Sunset explaining her method EG3.png Sunset sticks a suction cup to Rarity's forehead EG3.png Sunset Shimmer studying Rarity EG3.png Rarity starts playing her keytar EG3.png Rarity sprouts pony ears EG3.png Rarity sprouting a pony tail EG3.png Rarity starts glowing EG3.png Rarity levitates off the ground EG3.png Sunset on the science lab floor EG3.png Rainbooms gathered together EG3.png Rainbooms hear Sunset talking EG3.png Sunset "I've come to a definitive conclusion" EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Sunset Shimmer "supposed to be about getting along" EG3.png The Rainbooms excited EG3.png Sunset and friends in bizarre attire EG3.png Rarity leaning on the piano EG3.png Twilight Sparkle's hair falls EG3.png Twilight straightening her hair EG3.png Wondercolts worried EG3.png Rarity "just what the students at Crystal Prep would do" EG3.png Sunset and friends in the hallway EG3.png Twilight jealous of Sunset Shimmer EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png The Rainbooms in the auditorium EG3.png Twilight spying on the Rainbooms EG3.png Pinkie Pie "nothing to worry about" EG3.png Twilight's magic about to burst EG3.png Twilight's magic bursting outward EG3.png Diversos Esboços Lauren Faust Sparkler.jpg Lauren Faust Rarity sketch.jpg Hmph by fyre flye-d4axdfv.jpg Pony pedi by fyre flye-d4axdoy.jpg Carousel couture by fyre flye-d4axe3o.jpg Brinquedos Rarity Equestria Girls show attire doll.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks Fashion Set.png Rarity Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks doll.png Fashion Style Rarity in packaging.jpg Mini-figure Rarity.jpg rainbow power Rarity.JPG Jogos AiP strange Applejack.png Outros Rarity Hubworld profile.jpg Canterlot Castle Rarity 1.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 2.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 3.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 4.png Canterlot Castle Rarity 5.png Teacher for a Day - Rarity's profile.png Rarity Hearth's Warming Eve Card Creator.png Remastered Main Six Photograph Opening.png CastleCreator Rarity.png Rarity bridesmaid promotional.jpg Pinkie Pie and Rarity as bridlemaids.jpg Rarity color-in image.jpg Rarity "Confidence" poster from ComicCon 2012.jpg Promotional Too Many Pinkie Pies preview.png Promotional - Fluttershy and Rarity react to Pinkie's crazy face S3E3.png Twilight's magic about to turn Applejack and Rarity into miniature mares S3E5.png Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png IDW comic issue 8 cover by Tony Fleecs.jpg Rarity Equestria Girls design.png Rarity Hub Cropped.png Twitter promo Inspiration Manifestation.png S5 teaser Rarity with equal sign cutie mark.png S5 teaser Rarity crying.png Rarity Rainbow Power Photo.jpg Rarity Profile Image from Hub World.jpg 2015 Super Bowl Rally.png Mane 6 as Donkeys - Rarity.png MLP Season Five Character poster.png en:Rarity/Gallery Categoria:Galerias de personagens